La mort de l'amant
by Damelith
Summary: [OS] Hermione n'avait jamais pensé revoir à nouveau son visage après sa mort. Et pourtant.


**Bonsoir** , pour terminer le week-end je vous offre un OS un peu spécial à mes yeux. Il s'agit de **mon premier Fremione** et, comme à chaque fois que je poste, j'ai le trac. J'ai écrit cet OS il y a longtemps mais je l'avais laissé à l'abandon. Ces derniers jours j'ai eu une terrible envie de le reprendre, de le terminer et de vous le poster. Alors avant de trop réfléchir et de changer d'avis, le voici.

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

Est-il possible de ne jamais arriver à faire le deuil de quelqu'un ? Si vous posez la question à Hermione Granger elle vous répondra que oui, c'est totalement possible.

Cela faisait huit ans maintenant. Huit ans que la guerre était terminée. Huit ans que le monde sorcier rayonnait de nouveau. Huit ans qu'ils avaient triomphé sur le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps. Elle devait être heureuse mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pourtant elle avait tout pour l'être. Hermione Granger se faisait désormais appeler Hermione Granger Weasley après avoir épousé Ron et elle était enceinte de leur premier enfant. Une petite fille, qu'ils s'étaient promis d'appeler Rose. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait, depuis huit ans, d'être pleinement heureuse.

Comme tous les ans, à la même date, Hermione se rendit au cimetière de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule. Ses pas connaissaient le chemin par coeur, elle aurait été capable de s'y rendre les yeux fermés. Une pivoine dans la main droite, sa main gauche posée sur son ventre rond, elle avançait parmi les tombes pour en rejoindre une, un peu à l'écart des autres, au fond du cimetière.

Elle reprit ses marques et s'agenouilla à même le sol, en face de la sépulture où était inscrit en lettres d'or :

« _Fred Weasley  
_ _1978 - 1998_ »

Pas de photo, pas de phrase, juste son prénom et son nom, son année de naissance et la date de sa tragique mort. À chaque fois que les yeux d'Hermione se posaient sur l'inscription, elle était prise d'un haut le coeur. Avec le temps, elle ne pleurait plus. La tristesse était toujours présente, ainsi que la haine, la rancoeur et la culpabilité, mais elle ne pleurait plus. Peut-être parce qu'à force de l'avoir fait, son corps était incapable de produire le moindre liquide lacrymal.

Elle déposa la pivoine sur la tombe, à côté des sept autres qu'elle avait laissé et qui, grâce à un enchantement, n'avaient jamais fané. Elle resta assise pendant de longues minutes sans parler, en caressant simplement son ventre et en pensant au duo d'oncles formidables que Fred et George aurait formé pour Rose.

\- Je t'ai connue moins morose.

Hermione eut un sursaut et sentit son coeur s'arrêter une fraction de seconde. Ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne pouvait pas être _lui_ et pourtant elle aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille autres.

Avec une lenteur extrême, elle se leva et fit un demi tour sur elle-même pour se retrouver à à peine deux mètres d'un être gris bleuté, semi-transparent.

\- Surprise ! s'écria le fantôme en prenant une posture de clown.

Hermione aurait pu jurer que son coeur ne battait plus. Fred était là. Enfin, le fantôme de Fred Weasley se tenait devant elle et la seule chose qu'il trouvait à lui dire, c'était « Surprise » ?

\- Non … Non, tu n'es pas Fred. Ce n'est pas possible. C'est une blague c'est ça ? George, c'est toi ? Par la barbe de Merlin, George, dis moi que c'est toi qui me fais une farce !

Elle tremblait, sa voix déraillait et elle regardait tout autour d'elle en espérant y voir le jumeau Weasley qui lui ferait une blague de mauvais goût. Seulement non. Le fantôme de Fred était toujours là, avec un détestable sourire mutin.

\- J'avoue que j'aurais été admiratif de mon frère s'il avait réussi à te piéger de la sorte mais heureusement, ou malheureusement je n'en sais rien, c'est bien moi.

Il vint délicatement s'assoir sur sa propre tombe et eut un petit rire moqueur.

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas mis de photo de moi ?

\- Ta … Ta mère ne voulait pas se retrouver en face de ton visage à chaque fois qu'elle viendrait ici.

\- Compréhensible.

Hermione se rassit doucement, un peu méfiante et craintive, mais désespérément triste et avec un millier de questions dans sa tête : pourquoi Fred était un fantôme ? Pourquoi n'apparaissait-il que maintenant ? Pourquoi était-il si beau, même en fantôme ? Pourquoi agissait-il avec un naturel déconcertant ?

\- Fred .. Tu …

\- Est-ce que maman et papa viennent souvent ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

\- Ils viennent tous les samedis.

\- Et les autres ? Tu peux me dire que Percy ne vient jamais, je n'en serai pas étonné. C'est un bouffon.

\- Bill et Charlie viennent quelques fois dans le mois. Etrangement, Percy vient quelques fois dans l'année déposer des fleurs. C'est plus difficile pour Ron et Ginny mais ils viennent aléatoirement, quand l'envie leur prend, et toujours ensemble.

Intentionnellement, elle ne mentionna pas George. Mais c'était mal connaître Fred que de penser qu'il n'allait pas relever.

\- Et George ?

Elle voulut mentir. Lui dire que George venait tous les jours, qu'il lui parlait, mais elle était une mauvaise menteuse. À vrai dire, George n'était venu sur la tombe de son frère jumeau qu'une fois depuis sa mort. Il était dévasté, rongé par le chagrin, à tel point qu'il assumait de ne jamais venir, disant que s'il le faisait, il s'enterrerait vivant à côté de lui.

Le mutisme d'Hermione donna la réponse à Fred.

\- Il ne vient jamais.

\- Tu … Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir Fred. Ton frère était ton double, ton autre moitié. Quand tu es … mort, une part de lui s'est éteinte aussi. S'il ne vient pas, c'est pour ne pas tomber plus bas qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Imaginer son frère jumeau anéanti brisa un peu plus le coeur qui ne battait plus de Fred. Il renifla peu discrètement.

\- Je ne lui en veux pas.

Fred s'était imaginé la situation inverse et il ne se serait jamais senti capable d'aller se recueillir sur la tombe d'un être si précieux à ses yeux que George.

Un épais silence s'installa, silence pendant lequel les yeux d'Hermione ne voulaient pas lâcher le fantôme de Fred. Elle s'était discrètement pincée mais elle ne s'était pas réveillée, ce qui voulait dire que ce qu'elle vivait était réel. Au delà des questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle sentait son coeur serré dans sa poitrine et les larmes se produire à nouveau dans ses yeux. Quelle sensation horrible que de le voir _lui_ , ici, sans qu'elle ne puisse le toucher.

\- Tu dois avoir des questions à me poser, non ? anticipa Fred, se décidant à la regarder.

Aucune couleur n'émanait de Fred et pourtant Hermione se rappelait de la couleur exacte de ses yeux, du roux flamboyant de ses cheveux, du moindre emplacement de ses taches de rousseur, de la pâleur de son visage.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? s'amusa Fred.

Elle hésita entre rire et lâcher le torrent de larmes qui menaçait de sortir de ses pauvres yeux.

\- Pourquoi es-tu devenu un fantôme ?

\- Pour pouvoir faire peur à Ron et Ginny le soir en me cachant dans leur placard ou sous leur lit.

La brune ne put retenir un petit rire.

\- Pour de vrai.

\- Quand on est entré en guerre, George et moi avions fait la promesse de devenir des fantômes si on se faisait tuer. On imaginait que ça devait être super drôle d'en être un, que ça nous amuserait pour l'éternité, alors je l'ai fait. Et finalement, ce n'est pas aussi marrant que ça en avait l'air. Peut-être parce que je suis seul, sans George.

\- Et pourquoi n'apparais-tu que maintenant ?

\- J'avais peur de vous voir. Peur de croiser l'un d'entre vous et de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Enfin si, j'aurais fait une blague, mais la personne en aurait fait une attaque.

\- Tu as bien tenté de me faire croire que te voir ici était la surprise de l'année …

\- Mais parce que toi, Hermione, tu as toujours été différente. Tu le sais.

Sa phrase, qui aurait pu être d'une affligeante banalité pour n'importe qui, surtout sortant de la bouche de Fred Weasley, comprima encore plus son coeur. Elle allait bientôt se mettre à pleurer.

\- Alors j'ai fui pendant huit ans, je me cachais là où j'étais certain qu'aucun d'entre vous ne viendrait mettre les pieds ; dans les décombres de Farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux. Au lendemain de la guerre, quand George est venu tout détruire de colère, je n'étais pas loin. Je le regardais faire. Je savais que si lui ne viendrait jamais, vous non plus, alors je m'y suis terré jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Et pourquoi te montrer maintenant ? Ici ? Devant moi ?

\- Parce que si je le faisais devant n'importe qui d'autre, ça allait les anéantir.

Hermione se braqua, les sourcils froncés.

\- Parce que moi je ne suis pas anéantie par ta mort peut-être ? Parce que je n'ai pas pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps ? Parce que je ne suis pas bouleversée de ne plus voir ton sourire quand je vais au Terrier ? Parce que je suis heureuse de ne plus subir vos horribles farces pas drôles à ton frère et à toi ? Parce que je ne fais pas d'insomnies à l'approche du 2 mai ?

Elle déglutit, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Pour le bien-être de son bébé, elle essaya de calmer ses nerfs.

\- Je te hais Fred Weasley. Je te hais d'être mort et je te hais d'être venu me voir ici !

Fred ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux. Elle était si belle avec la lumière du printemps. Elle avait le teint frais qu'ont les femmes enceintes, ses joues étaient roses, ses yeux brillants - ça, c'était surement du à ses larmes. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être énervée après lui, pas après avoir, même contre son gré, abandonné sa vie.

\- Tu t'es mariée à Ron ?

Hermione baissa le regard sur l'alliance en or avec laquelle elle jouait distraitement depuis que Fred s'était révélé à ses yeux.

\- Oui.

\- Tu es heureuse ?

\- Ron est un homme charmant, il est beaucoup plus responsable que quand il était adolescent et j'aime ma vie à ses côtés.

Elle s'était mise à caresser son ventre distraitement, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Fred. Ce qui ne lui avait pas non plus échappé, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas répondu clairement à sa question sur son bonheur.

\- De combien de mois es-tu enceinte ?

\- Six mois. C'est une fille.

Le rouquin sourit franchement.

\- Qui d'autre a eu des enfants ?

Prenant conscience de tout ce que Fred avait manqué en huit ans, Hermione se sentit très mal à l'aise.

\- Harry et Ginny ont deux garçons, James et Albus. Bill et Fleur ont une fille, Victoire. Percy a eu deux filles, Molly et Lucy. Et George et Angelina attendent des jumeaux. George nous a annoncé la semaine dernière que c'était une fille et un garçon et qu'ils les appelleraient Roxane et …

Elle s'arrêta de parler, comme si ce qu'elle allait révéler à Fred ne lui ferait pas plaisir. Mais le jumeau de George souriait tristement.

\- … et Fred ?

Hermione opina du chef.

\- Roxane et Fred. Oui.

\- On s'était promis que si on avait un garçon, on l'appellerait par le prénom de l'autre. Je suis ravi de voir qu'il a tenu sa promesse.

Un nouveau silence pris place dans le cimetière. On entendait seulement le pépiement des oiseaux qui passaient ou qui étaient installés dans les arbres environnants. Hermione avait des tonnes de questions ou de phrases qui lui barraient encore la gorge mais elle ne savait par où commencer.

\- Je te connais par coeur Hermione. Quand tu joues avec tes cheveux c'est que tu es nerveuse.

\- Comment ne pas l'être quand tu apparais devant moi comme cela ? J'étais sûre que je ne te verrais plus jamais de ma vie alors te voir là, même sous cette apparence, c'est inespéré.

\- Et je vais m'en aller. Je vais repartir et tu ne me verras plus.

\- NON ! hurla Hermione. TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE ÇA ! Elle s'adoucit. Tu n'as pas le droit de te pointer comme ça, la bouche en coeur, et de me dire que tu vas repartir. Pas après ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux Fred.

Le rouquin baissa les yeux, comme s'il avait honte, ou peut-être comprenait-il la portée des mots de la jeune femme.

\- Hermione, ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux c'était …

\- Ne termine surtout pas ta phrase, Fred.

\- Tu étais destinée à finir avec Ron.

\- Oh je t'en prie, ne me parle pas de destin. Je t'aimais et je t'aime probablement toujours.

Fred se prit les mots d'Hermione en pleine figure. Etait-ce possible de ressentir encore une telle flopée de sentiments alors qu'on est mort ? La jeune femme ne semblait plus étonnée de sa présence, tout était encaissé, mais elle avait l'air d'en avoir gros sur le coeur.

\- Pourtant tu es mariée à Ron et vous allez être parents.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. J'ai épousé Ron par dépit et par défaut. Merlin, s'il m'entendait dire ça, il me renierait à vie. Je me suis encore plus rapprochée de Ron après ta mort mais cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça. En épousant un Weasley, c'était comme si …

\- Tu aurais du épouser mon frère jumeau, la coupa Fred. Tu aurais eu l'impression d'être avec moi.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter, Fred !

\- Tu vas être maman, Hermione. Mon frère est un type génial même si on peut croire au premier abord qu'il lui manque un morceau de cerveau. Il peut faire de toi une femme heureuse et comblée. Il faut que tu m'oublies, que tu fasses ton deuil.

\- Comment veux-tu que je parvienne à faire mon deuil, Fred ? Ça fait huit ans que je vis avec un trou béant au coeur, avec une partie manquante. Huit ans qu'il ne se passe pas une journée sans que j'ai au moins une pensée pour toi. Huit ans que j'ai du mal à dormir parce que tu es dans tous mes rêves. Huit ans que je viens ici, le 2 mai, déposer une fleur sur ta tombe, une fleur qui ne fanera jamais, avec l'espoir de revoir un jour ton visage. Maintenant que je t'ai devant moi, même sous cette apparence, je ne peux pas faire semblant. Je ne peux pas ne pas te dire ce que j'ai sur le coeur … Ça fait huit ans que tu es parti mais ça fait bien plus longtemps que je t'aime.

Fred ravala son inexistante salive, par réflexe.

\- Hermione, tu …

\- Laisse-moi parler. Laisse moi te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur.

\- Non je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas te laisser me dire tout ça, tu te fais du mal pour rien.

\- Mais non Fred, c'est le moment pour moi de te dire tout ce que je n'ai qu'à peine osé te suggérer de ton vivant. Tu es là, je ne peux pas te laisser me filer entre les doigts sans t'avoir dit tout ça.

Résigné, il hocha passivement la tête, comme pour l'autoriser à parler.

\- Tu as toujours été différent des autres à mes yeux. Même différent de ton frère jumeau. Tout le monde vous confondait toujours, même votre propre mère, mais moi je sais que George a moins de taches de rousseur que toi, que tu as un grain de beauté dans la nuque, du côté droit, et que tu as toujours un épi sur l'arrière de la tête. Vous avez le même caractère frondeur, insouciant, désinvolte et parfois irrespectueux mais toi, Fred, il y a toujours eu quelque chose de différent par rapport à ton frère. Quelque chose d'encore plus espiègle.

Elle se releva lentement et avança jusqu'à un pommier tout proche. Elle sentait le regard de Fred dans son dos.

\- Je n'ai jamais trop aimé vos farces, tu le sais. Je ne suis pas bon public, vous me l'avez assez souvent répété, parce que je suis trop sérieuse. Pourtant, quand je venais au Terrier, j'étais toujours contente d'être l'une des premières à tester vos nouvelles inventions, je me sentais un peu privilégiée. George m'a avoué récemment qu'il ne voulait jamais me prendre comme cobaye, lui, mais que tu insistais toujours.

Elle décrocha une fleur du pommier, caressa lentement son ventre avec et la glissa dans ses cheveux.

\- Je sais que tu es resté à mon chevet en deuxième année quand j'ai été pétrifiée, George a avoué ça aussi. Tu disais que tu veillais sur moi comme tu aurais veillé sur Ginny s'il lui était arrivé la même chose.

Fred baissa les yeux. George était beaucoup trop bavard.

\- Il m'a aussi dit que quand j'étais en troisième année, tu as commencé à te questionner sur ce que tu ressentais pour moi. Tu trouvais les filles de ton âge pas assez matures, trop gamines, alors que moi, même si j'avais deux ans de moins, tu me trouvais plus responsable, plus terre à terre, plus réfléchie. Exaspérante, parfois, certes, mais quand même plus mature.

Hermione se tourna lentement vers lui. La vision de ce fantôme « à fleur de peau », replié sur lui-même comme un enfant, la brisait.

\- Et puis cette quatrième année est arrivée. Malgré tout ce que j'ai vécu plus tard, l'A.D., les horcruxes, la guerre, tout ça, ma quatrième année a été la plus chargée émotionnellement.

Elle vint reprendre place près de la tombe, à genoux au même niveau que Fred.

\- Viktor Krum m'a demandé très tôt d'être sa cavalière pour le bal. Je l'ai fait patienter pendant des semaines parce que j'attendais désespérément que Ron me demande de l'accompagner mais il ne l'a jamais fait. Alors j'ai dit oui à Viktor et même si j'ai passé une bonne soirée, elle s'est mal terminée. Ron a été odieux et en voulant lui faire de la peine en sortant avec Viktor, je me suis fait de la peine à moi-même. Et puis tu as été là.

Elle s'approcha un peu de lui. Sa main tremblotante s'approcha de la matière bleutée qui flottait devant elle et essaya de caresser sa joue. Elle passa à travers mais elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait senti quelque chose.

\- Tu es venu me réconforter. Tu m'as fait sourire, et rire. Tu m'as dit que je ne devais pas être triste pour des garçons, surtout pas pour Viktor qui avait le QI d'un strangulot ou pour Ron qui avait la jugeote d'une tasse à café.

Elle rit un peu. Un rire triste.

\- Je sais que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Tu m'as dit tous les mots qu'une jeune fille de quatorze ans rêvait d'entendre venant d'un garçon. Tu as été prévenant, drôle, attentionné, à l'écoute. Tu m'as laissé pleurer, tu as séché mes larmes, tu m'as encore laissé pleurer. Tu as encore séché mes larmes et tu m'as emmenée dans ce passage secret où ton frère et toi aviez installé votre QG, votre attirail de farces et attrapes.

La brune frissonna à peine avait-elle pensé à lui suite de ce souvenir. Elle regarda la chair de poule parcourir ses bras et reposa son regard sur Fred. Il avait un sourire triste. Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui elle aurait été prête à donner tous ses gallions pour le revoir sourire alors même si c'était une mine triste, c'était bon à prendre.

\- Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante que ce soir là, Fred, entièrement grâce à toi. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que quand tu as tenté d'aller plus loin que ce baiser et que j'ai refusé parce que je ne me sentais pas prête, tu as ri. Au début j'ai cru que tu te fichais de moi et puis je me suis aperçue que non, tu riais parce que le rire c'est ton arme. Le rire c'est ton masque, c'est ta façade, ta protection, ton armure. Ce soir là je t'ai fait rire et je ne m'en suis pas sentie humiliée, au contraire, j'étais fière.

Le sourire de Fred s'agrandit un peu plus.

\- À partir de ce jour, il n'y avait plus que toi. Viktor n'avait plus d'importance et Ron … Tu sais pourquoi je me suis cachée derrière ce que je prétendais être de l'amour pour lui.

\- Pour cacher ce que tu ressentais pour moi.

Un silence prit place, mais beaucoup moins pesant que les précédents. Hermione et Fred se regardaient et quiconque serait passé par là aurait senti une tension entre les deux adultes. Même mort, Fred dégageait une aura particulière.

\- Quand nous avons quitté Poudlard avec George, je n'avais peur que d'une seule chose ; d'être séparé de toi. Me lancer dans la vie active ne me faisait pas peur, affronter ma mère encore moins, mais l'idée de ne plus te voir tous les jours m'angoissait.

Il eut un petit rire et son regard devint vague.

\- Tu te souviens de l'été avant que vous partiez chercher les horcruxes ?

Un intense et long frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale d'Hermione. Si elle pensait très souvent à tous ses souvenirs avec Fred, volontairement elle mettait toujours celui-ci de côté et se refusait à y penser. Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de ça.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Le Terrier, été 1997.**

\- 'Mione ? Mais … Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Ron accueillit au Terrier une Hermione aux yeux gonflés, le visage rougi par les pleurs et titubant à cause d'un transplanage maladroit. Il l'incita à venir s'assoir et, comme s'il avait finalement deviné la raison de ses pleurs, lui dit simplement :

\- Tu l'as fait ?

La brune hocha simplement la tête. Oui, elle l'avait fait. Elle venait de faire oublier à ses parents qu'ils avaient une fille, au cas où la chasse aux horcruxes ou la guerre ne tournent pas en leur faveur.

Ron frictionna le dos de son amie en la serrant contre lui. Elle sanglotait, son corps avait de légers soubresauts. Quand elle semblait être calmée, elle repartait finalement de plus belle.

Fred et George dévalèrent les escaliers et freinèrent en arrivant en bas. George interrogea son petit frère du regard sur la raison des pleurs d'Hermione tandis que Fred faisait comme s'il n'avait rien vu. En fait il voulait simplement être à la place de Ron. Ce dernier fit un signe de la main pour signifier à ses frères qu'il leur expliquerait plus tard.

Au bout d'une heure, Hermione était endormie dans le canapé du salon, Ginny veillant sur elle. Ron était sorti pour rejoindre la grange, aménagée comme une petite maison et où les jumeaux séjournaient en attendant de pouvoir habiter au dessus de leur boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Elle a fait quoi ?! s'offusqua George.

\- C'était la seule solution, tempéra Ron. C'est elle qui en a eu l'idée. On a voulu l'en dissuader avec Harry mais vous savez comme nous que quand elle a une idée en tête, elle ne l'a pas ailleurs.

\- Il fallait insister ! protesta Fred. T'imagines si on avait fait ça à papa et à maman ?

\- Si c'était la seule solution pour les protéger alors je l'aurais fait. Mais nos parents sont des sorciers, ceux d'Hermione des moldus, ils n'auraient pas compris que leur fille se lance dans une guerre. Ils nous l'auraient enlevée. Tu nous imagines mener cette guerre sans Hermione ? Autant rendre les armes tout de suite et nous livrer au mangemorts, on ne tiendrait pas dix minutes sans elle.

Les jumeaux durent se rendre à l'évidence, Ron avait raison.

\- Et c'est pour ça qu'elle est arrivée en pleurant ?

Ron hocha la tête.

\- Ça n'a pas été facile pour elle. Il faut qu'elle encaisse mais elle se relèvera vite.

\- C'est une battante, affirma Fred, ses deux frères ne pouvant qu'approuver.

\- Harry arrive demain, dit Ron. Alors jusqu'à demain on laisse respirer Hermione. Personne ne parle d'Oubliettes, d'horcruxes, de Vous-Savez-Qui ou de quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport de près ou de loin avec ça.

\- C'est d'accord, assurèrent simultanément les jumeaux.

\- Jurez le.

\- Ça va Ron, tu nous prends pour qui ?

\- Pour ce que vous êtes, George. Allez !

\- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si on ment, on va en enfer ! jurèrent Fred et George, la main sur le coeur.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le reste de l'été se passa normalement. Personne ne parlait des événements à venir même si le sujet était dans les esprits de tout le monde. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient tous occupés à l'organisation du mariage de Bill et Fleur et que Molly ne leur laissait pas vraiment le temps de penser à autre chose.

La veille du mariage, la mère de famille avaient mis Hermione et les jumeaux en équipe pour la mise en place de la tente qui servirait à accueillir les invités souhaitant dormir sur place. Pendant que les jumeaux montaient la tente à l'aide de leurs baguettes, Hermione se chargeait d'apporter les lits de camp ainsi que les draps et les oreillers.

\- Tu imagines que notre grand frère va se marier, Gred ?

\- Je pensais que ce serait Percy le premier à se marier, avoua Fred. Même si Bill est le plus âgé, Percy est tellement conventionnel.

\- Tu as raison. Tu crois qu'on se mariera nous ?

\- Si on trouve une femme avec les nerfs suffisamment solides pour nous supporter, oui.

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire et Hermione, qui épiait la conversation d'une oreille discrète, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

\- L'amour peut aller au delà de ça, vous savez ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Hermignonne ? demanda Fred, la faisant grincer des dents à l'emploi de ce surnom.

\- Vous pouvez vous calmer avec l'âge, vous pouvez vous assagir au contact d'une femme, vous pouvez aussi trouver une femme aussi espiègle que vous ou, au contraire, en trouver une qui sera votre total opposé et qui équilibrera la balance.

\- Hermione Granger, je ne te savais pas si spécialiste en psychologie de couple, plaisanta George, faisant rire son jumeau.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous trouverez obligatoirement chaussure à votre pied. Qu'elle soit comme vous ou qu'elle vous soit diamétralement opposée. Mais la solution la plus sûre reste quand même de vous mettre ensemble. Tous les deux.

La jeune femme se mit à rire tandis que les jumeaux s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre avec une nette expression de dégoût.

La fin de journée était plus calme, puisque Molly avait fait en sorte que tout soit prêt la veille pour qu'ils n'aient pas à - trop - se stresser. Hermione était alors allongée sur le lit qu'elle occupait dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny et elle lisait.

Elle ne leva la tête que lorsque quelques coups se firent entendre contre la porte et qu'elle indiqua à la personne d'entrer. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle aperçut la chevelure rousse de Fred. Oui, elle était sûre que c'était lui.

\- Fred ! Entre, je t'en prie.

\- Comment sais-tu que c'est moi et pas George ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Tu as un épi derrière la tête, tout le temps.

Le rouquin frotta sa main sur l'arrière de sa tête avec un sourire amusé. Effectivement.

\- Comme tu es montée t'enfermer dans ta chambre juste après le thé, je venais voir si tu allais bien.

\- J'avais envie de calme. Entre ta mère qui court partout alors que tout est prêt et Fleur qui stresse tellement qu'elle jure en français toutes les minutes, j'aspirais à un peu de tranquillité.

\- Et je peux troubler un peu ta tranquillité ?

\- Bien sûr, Fred.

Hermione se redressa pour laisser de la place au jumeau sur son lit. Depuis que Fred l'avait consolée après le Bal des Trois Sorciers, un lien un peu particulier s'était tissé entre eux. Une sorte de lien un peu secret. Ils n'avaient parlé de ça à personne. Pas même à George. Que ce soit du fait qu'il l'ai consolé dans leur placard de farces et attrapes ou du fait qu'il l'ait embrassé pour la consoler. Personne n'avait à savoir ça. Même eux n'en parlaient pas. Alors depuis, en public ils agissaient normalement mais en privé, ils étaient nettement plus proches, presque complices. Des amis, alors que les jumeaux n'étaient pas les Weasley dont elle était le plus proche.

Mais ce soir-là, après le bal, Hermione était tellement chamboulée que le baiser de Fred avait presque été salvateur. Pendant quelques secondes elle ne s'était plus posée de questions. Aussi étrange et surprenant fusse son geste, ça avait été un moment suspendu dans le temps. Pendant longtemps elle s'était dit que Fred avait fait ça sans arrière pensée, juste pour rigoler, parce que c'est son fonds de commerce. Qu'il l'avait embrassée pour la dérouter et lui faire penser à autre chose. Mais plus elle y réfléchissait plus elle se disait que ce n'était peut-être pas que ça.

\- Tu lis quoi ?

Hermione sortit de ses pensées et montra la couverture du livre à Fred.

\- _Les Fleurs du Mal_. C'est un recueil de poèmes moldus. L'auteur, Charles Baudelaire, a écrit ces poèmes de ces dix-neuf ans jusqu'à sa mort. La plupart sont assez torturés ...

\- Tu m'en lis quelques uns ?

Surprise de sa demande, la jeune femme mit quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer. Fred avait eu le temps de prendre une position plus allongée, sur le flanc, ses yeux posés sur elle, attendant patiemment.

Hermione rouvrit alors son livre et commença à lui faire la lecture de quelques poèmes, aléatoirement, sans forcément choisir les plus joyeux ou les plus tristes. Et Fred écoutait, il ne cillait presque pas, pour ne manquer aucun mot, aucune rime, aucune mimique lorsqu'Hermione, trop prise par sa lecture, mettait vraiment le ton.

L'esprit de Fred s'embruma soudainement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la bouche d'Hermione avec trop d'insistance. Il eut un flash de ce baiser qu'il lui avait donné, à l'étroit dans ce placard qui leur servait de QG à son frère et lui. Il l'avait laissée pleurer, l'avait consolée, avait séché ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se remette à pleurer et il avait essayé de lui redonner le sourire. L'embrasser n'était peut-être pas la solution idéale mais ça avait semblé fonctionner puisqu'elle avait arrêté de sangloter.

Alors, pris d'une étrange pulsion hormonale, il avait essayé d'aller plus loin mais elle l'en avait empêché. Et il avait ri. Ri du cocasse de la situation, ri de s'être pris un vent par Hermione Granger. Ri, pour cacher sa gêne et son malaise car il aurait aimé qu'elle dise oui. Ri pour cacher sa honte car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Mais la réponse était toute faite, il en avait eu envie.

Revenant à lui après quelques minutes à rêvasser, Hermione lisait toujours.

\- Je peux en lire un ? dit-il, la coupant dans sa lecture.

Pour toute réponse elle lui tendit le livre. Il feuilleta rapidement les pages avant de s'arrêter sur une au hasard.

\- La mort des amants. Hum, la veille d'un mariage, comme c'est de bon goût.

Hermione s'allongea sur le côté, faisant face à Fred qui s'était mis sur le dos, tenant le livre à bout de bras au dessus de son visage.

\- « _Nous aurons des lits pleins d'odeurs légères, des divans profonds comme des tombeaux et d'étranges fleurs sur des étagères, écloses pour nous sous des cieux plus beaux._ »

Malicieuse, Hermione se saisit de sa baguette et fit apparaître sur l'étagère d'en face des fleurs à la foi biscornues mais très jolies, dans un camaïeu de violet agréable à l'oeil. Son initiative fit grandement sourire Fred qui reprit sa lecture.

\- « _Usant à l'envi leurs chaleurs dernières, nos deux coeurs seront deux vastes flambeaux qui réfléchiront leurs doubles lumières dans nos deux esprits, ces miroirs jumeaux._ »

Hermione fit apparaître deux flammes identiques, une au dessus de Fred, une au dessus d'elle, leurs ombres se reflétant sur le mur en deux dessins semblables.

\- « _Un soir fait de rose et de bleu mystique, nous échangerons un éclair unique, comme un long sanglot, tout chargé d'adieux_ ». J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas faire ! s'amusa Fred.

Et la réponse d'Hermione suffit à lui clouer le bec puisqu'elle vint presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, maladroitement, avec une sorte d'urgence et, peut-être, d'appréhension, de peur de regretter ou de se faire repousser.

Mais Fred n'en fit rien. Il accueillit cet « éclair unique » et lâcha le livre pour approfondir ce baiser un peu gauche. Légèrement tremblante, Hermione glissa une main dans la nuque de Fred, venant appuyer le bout de ses ongles à la racine de ses cheveux. Le rouquin gémit contre sa bouche et se tendit un peu, rapprochant leur corps l'un contre l'autre.

C'est Fred qui relâcha la pression le premier. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, la respiration saccadée et hasardeuse et les pommettes rougies. Ils n'avaient pas honte, ils ne regrettaient pas. L'un comme l'autre avait juste envie de recommencer. Juste envie de plus. Fred roula sur Hermione et l'embrassa à nouveau, mais lui fût sûr de lui et donna confiance à Hermione. Cette dernière avait chaud. Elle avait chaud et mal au ventre mais cette douleur était plutôt agréable. Elle sentit une main virile se glisser sous son haut et ses oreilles se mirent à surchauffer devant tant d'audace. Fred, lui, avait qu'une seule envie, parcourir du bout des doigts les moindres recoins de sa peau.

Alors elle se laissa faire. Comme le soir du bal, Fred fut doux, prévenant et lui donna suffisamment confiance pour qu'elle s'abandonne. C'était la première fois. Sa première fois. Hermione s'était donné à Fred. Elle n'imaginait pas que sa première fois soit avec lui, non, elle avait imaginé des scénarii mais Fred n'était présent dans aucun. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle le regardait se rhabiller, elle n'arrivait pas à regretter.

Quand il quitta la chambre, Fred posa un regard très doux sur Hermione. Ils ne savaient pas où ça allaient les mener mais lui non plus n'arrivait pas à regretter. Hermione était peut-être la meilleure amie de son plus jeune frère, mais ce soir elle avait été son éclair unique. Sa parenthèse un peu folle et inattendue.

xxxxxxxxxx

Fred ne s'était plus montré.

Hermione avait espéré le revoir mais quand elle réfléchissait à ce moment qu'ils avaient partagé autour de sa tombe, elle n'espérait plus. Fred avait attendu huit ans avant d'oser se montrer à nouveau sous cette forme fragile devant la seule personne qu'il savait suffisamment ouverte d'esprit pour ne pas le juger. Il en avait eu besoin. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose d'elle pour reposer en paix.

Après avoir ressassé le souvenir de l'été 1997, Hermione avait pleuré. Longtemps. Et Fred avait attendu jusqu'à ce qu'elle prononce les mots qui lui permirent de trouver le repos éternel.

« Je t'aimerais toujours, Fred. Qu'importe où cela me mène. »

xxxxxxxxxx

« _Et plus tard un Ange, entr'ouvrant les portes, viendra ranimer, fidèle et joyeux, les miroirs ternis et les flammes mortes._ »

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lue :)**


End file.
